Epiphany
by Tifara
Summary: Severus&Hermione both teaching at Hogwarts&the Ministry brings out a Marriage Law. Hermione is not amused, she has just become comfortable with her life and she doesn't want to get married and end up a housewife.So she comes up with a plan.EPILOGUE ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Epiphany

-------------

Sometimes we don't even notice when love has been with us all along.

* * *

Prologue.

_HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

**March 1****st**** 2004**

The war had ended five years ago now. Many people died, wizard and muggle. It was hard for everyone; the pureblood supporters of he-who-still-cant-be-named were all locked away in Azkaban with sentences from 10 years to life.

Harry and Ron had gone on to become aurors for the ministry and much to their dismay, Hermione hadn't joined them. If they thought she studied relentlessly at school just to become an auror and continue the golden trio, they were very much mistaken. Instead she had completed her NEWTS from home during the summer and gone on to study her masters in Charms with minors in Arithmacy and Potions.

Once she had completed her studies, Minerva (who was the current headmistress) had then asked her when she visited her one day, to return to Hogwarts after the war and teach Charms in place of Professor Flitwick. Flitwick had died in the war, and substitute teachers had taken the class up till Hermione accepted the job. She had been working here for nearly a year now, and at 24 she was comfortable with her life, and she had still remained close friends with Harry and Ron, who were the closest things to brothers she had, as she was an only child and they visited her most weekends during term time, where they headed up to Hogsmeade for drinks and a chat. She had considered buying a little cottage in the Yorkshire dales, but had never gotten round to it, truth be told, she was rather enjoying the prospect of staying at Hogwarts during the summer, having that big library practically all to herself.

Now, just as it seemed her life was on track and she was comfortable with her job, the ministry had to go and rile everyone up again with this ridiculous law! Actually Hermione understood the reason they were bringing it into effect, many people had died in the war, and due to the after effects with aurors rounding up death eater groups for years afterwards, people had withdrawn themselves more from wizzarding society, some moving abroad, others staying indoors still afraid to go out for months, years after the war ended.

The expected post-war baby boom, had never happened, Hogwarts intakes in the next few years would be half the size of the year before. So the ministry, in all their wisdom had decided in able to boost the wizzarding population, they would introduce a marriage law, declaring that due to the number of deaths after the war and due to increasing numbers of pureblood squib births, pureblood and half bloods should petition for muggle born or half blood spouses, and that this applied to all witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 60, (witches and wizards lived much longer than the average muggle, making 60 middle aged)). Pureblood marriages had been outlawed. The main purpose of the law was to increase the wizzarding population (by a stipulated minimum of two children per marriage) and significantly reduce any squibs born.

She knew that today would be when the law would be officially put into effect, the newspapers had given everyone fair warning, when the law was announced 3 months ago, initially there was an uproar, but people settled down after a few weeks, and instead accepted the inevitability. The wizgamot had at the time given an official date when the law would take effect, 1st March. Hermione supposed this was to allow witches and wizards who were currently engaged to have 3 months to get married before being subject to the law.

As soon as the papers mentioned the new law had, Harry and Ginny had immediately got engaged, and Ron had asked Hermione to marry him. She had declined, telling him they were better off as friends, the thought of sitting at home all day popping out children for Ronald Weasley, cooking, cleaning and darning his socks was not the life she wanted for herself, thank you very much.

Truth be told, she had been ignoring today hoping, that somehow it wouldn't happen. Hermione didn't want to leave Hogwarts and she supposed that any husband would expect her to quit her job and stay at home being a housewife.

Hermione made her way down to the great hall for breakfast, as expected, a flurry of owls arrived dropping of petitions for 7th year students. Hermione willed the owls near her to disappear as the each dropped a parchment onto, and into her breakfast.

Slowly she lifted each parchment up and inspected the name inside, Victor Krum? She has kind of expected this, they still kept in touch after their brief few dates when she was a teenager, but there was only so much Her-mon-ninny she could take before she called it off, Hermione put the parchment to the side and opened the others. Ron I cant take no for an answer, Weasley, put on top of Victors in the pile, another definite no. Augustus Bloom?? Wasn't that a 7th year Ravenclaw, definite no. Charlie Weasley, no, Hermione definitely did not want to become a Weasley, there were enough of them as it was. Several other names she had never heard of, all probably due to her status as a war hero were also discarded before she incendio'd the lot of them.

Hermione looked to her right to see Severus snorting

"Find something funny Severus?" she asked

"Only that you seem as pleased as me about this blasted law" he replied

She gave him a small smile, they had become friends somewhat since she had returned, and the formalness of 'Miss Granger' had been replaced with 'Hermione' since they were now colleagues. They could chat amicably, although most of the time Severus was his usual reserved, quiet self. He was still, after the war, fairly reclusive and insecure. Even at staff meetings, he would sit and listen, offer small amounts of advice, then head back to his rooms while the rest of the staff mingled and had drinks. There had been a few times they had discussed various articles or borrowed books from each other, but he definitely was never going to be the life and soul of the party.

Hermione left the great hall heading for her rooms to collect her class schedule, the marriage law weighing heavily on her mind. 6 months to find a prospective spouse that she would be magically bound to for life, she didn't want to be married, never mid to someone she didn't know. She wanted someone whom she would be able to hold a decent conversation with, someone who would let her stay at Hogwarts and teach, someone who at least had intelligence, respect and held some of the ideals that she did.

Hermione stopped suddenly and checked the time, classes didn't start for another half an hour, so she raced back down the stairs and started pounding on the door…

"so you see it's brilliant! I can stay here and teach and so can you, we both get along and I'm sure we wouldn't run out of things to talk about…." She continued

"Well I'd find it difficult to believe you could run out of conversation, more finding a way to stop your incessant chattering" He drolled sarcastically.

"Oh come on Severus, its perfect! Its logical, I cant think of anyone more perfect for me!"

Severus's eyebrows rose to his hairline at this comment

"We could even keep our individual quarters if you want. I know it would be a marriage entirely of convenience and I know it seems sudden, but I really don't want to be forced to marry some lame-brained idiot that wants me to sit at home cooking, cleaning and popping out children every year " she looked up at him pleadingly.

"You know, theres the wedding night as well, and we would have to .. . ." he enquired

"Yes that's, ok, Im sure we could manage, plus theres always lust potions if you need it, and imagine how intelligent any child or children of ours would be!" she said

"I need some time to think about this Hermione. Plus I would have to petition you as the man does the petitioning, I.. I will need to think about it, perhaps we could, erm meet on Friday and discuss this further? Once I have had time to think?"

"Ok Severus, I will come down on Friday after dinner" and with that he gave her a nod and a small smile and she left, closing his door behind her.

**April 2004**

After some long conversations Severus decided it was actually, a very logical choice. Neither of them wanted to be married off to some stranger and they both wanted to stay and teach at Hogwarts, they could get along well and had some interesting conversations. They had no illusions as to what the marriage entailed; she still thought of him as a sarcastic, hook nosed grump, and he still thought she was a bushy haired know-it-all. There was some attraction, but nothing that gave either of them butterflies, but at the very last, they could be friends. Severus had no idea how he would be a good father, supposing they did manage to conceive and Hermione did not want to be a mother immediately. The law stipulated 2 children within 10 years so she supposed that left plenty of time.

So, he sent her, as required, a proposal of marriage. Hermione had accepted his proposition and they had a quiet marriage ceremony by the lake, exchanging vows of friendship, trust and fidelity, all magically binding, which they were both happy to agree on.

_HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Epiphany

-------------

Sometimes we don't even notice when love has been with us all along.

* * *

**October 2009**

Hermione had been lying awake for over an hour, she glanced at her husband beside her, he was still asleep, she knew he was sound asleep as she could hear him breathing deeply and she closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep herself. It wasn't working, her brain was bristling with a million thoughts and it didn't help that she had awoken horny as well.

She quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom, hoping a quick shower might calm her down. It didn't work, she washed, dried and left the bathroom slipping back into bed beside her husband and lay there thinking.

'Friends' she thought, looking over at him again, his lank, greasy hair spilling over the pillow, she was right about their marriage, he was a good friend, they had merged well together. They both knew when entered the marriage, it was one of convenience and not of love, but they had made the best of it, and often had sat and read together, worked at new potions and they gave each other space when they needed it.

The law had stipulated that all couples should try to conceive two children within ten years of marriage, and those not conceiving would be checked out at St. Mungo's and offered help and fertility treatment. Both she and Severus had decided that it would be best to wait until she was settled in her for a year or two job before thinking about having a child so that she could focus on her career without worrying about being pregnant.

She had been teaching a few years when they had decided to try and she had fallen pregnant, it had only taken them a few tries, and while Severus was a tentative and caring lover, it had been awkward knowing that it was an act of necessity and not one of love and passion.

So for the last 5 years they had lived in a comfortable, amicable, relationship, sex was a very infrequent occurrence, it was an agreement that they would seek out the other if the urge became overwhelming and the times this had happened in their marriage was quite infrequent. They were always busy it seemed, she was always reading, marking and making class schedules and Severus always in his potions lab or dealing with misbehaving students in detentions and any spare time they usually spent reading, talking and playing with their son.

Which led Hermione to her current problem, she hadn't had sex with Severus in months, the last time he had been so gentle, caring and attentive, thinking about it still made her shiver, but since then, he hadn't approached her. Hermiones' brain was too active return to sleep and her hands had given her only a little relief in the shower. She glanced at the clock, 5am, too early to get up and get ready for work. Classes didn't begin until 9.00.

She rolled onto her side looking at Severus. He was a good man; he had always made her comfortable and he absolutely doted on their son. Whom they both loved and adored, Silus was a happy, well cared for child. She would have never imagined Severus would have been such a good father and he was a good husband, over the years she had grown very fond of him, but the fact that they had been married for convenience always seemed to prevent her feeling anything more for him.

She gently felt a lock of his hair and let it slip through her fingers, yep, still greasy. But that was to be expected she supposed, when he worked sweating over cauldrons all day. She looked at his hooked nose, down to his broad shoulders and strong arms. She had never considered him a handsome man before, but he certainly had an attractiveness about him, she found him more attractive these days than ever before. Hermione ran her fingers gently through his hair, feeling a little pulse between her legs, damn, it had been too long. She gently lifted her arm and let it touch his shoulder and drift softly down his side stopping at his stomach, gently touching and feeling his lightly defined abs.

She stopped suddenly as she felt Severus go completely rigid. She could hear his breathing was louder and knew he was awake. She froze, shit, she didn't know what to do, she never initiated anything with him, the few times they had had sex he had come to her and she had been happy to oblige him. She started to withdraw her hand from his side and felt his hand cover hers…..

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSH_

Severus had been asleep when he felt a light tickle at his neck then a soft hand touch his shoulder and drift down his side and then -caress?? His stomach. He went completely rigid, in more ways than one, holding his breath, surely not? After all this time, she was touching him, softly, tentatively, and lovingly almost. He closed his eyes and took a breath, and then he felt her stop and start to move her hand away.

No. That wouldn't do, he closed his hand over hers and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

They had both come onto this marriage knowing it would be more convenience than anything else, he understood it was the logical choice and initially, he had kept his heart closed and just enjoyed the fact someone was willing to share company with him more than anything else. She was intelligent, happy and a lot more beautiful than she knew. He hadn't wanted to be married but certainly wasn't prepared to be set up with someone he didn't know, or trust, and he trusted Hermione, and knew that as a loyal Gryffindor she would make an adequate wife. She did, initially, but over the first few months of being together, he knew he was a lucky man, she was not just adequate, she was stunning in his eyes, witty and extremely intelligent. It hadn't been long before he had fallen head over heels in love with her. Of course he had never told her, she would never feel the same for him.

He smiled briefly to himself when she started slowly rubbing his stomach and side again. Then her hand travelled down on and gently cupped him on top of his pyjama bottoms and he groaned at the contact. He rolled slowly towards her until he was lying on his back and looked at his wife. She was beautiful, slightly flushed and obviously aroused, he wondered if she knew?, no, he doubted it.

After the birth of their son, his heart had swelled to enormous proportions, not only was he, against all odds, a father, but she was everything he could have ever wished for, she was a wonderful mother and he loved her, was in love with her. He didn't know when it happened exactly, but he knew she was everything to him now. He had tried to show her a few times when he had come to her, tried to put into actions what he couldn't put into words, but it seemed his affection was completely unrealised. He had then decided to wait until she came to him, and after a while, realised she probably never would. Who would really 'want' a sarcastic, grumpy old man?

Well right now, it seemed, she did, he looked into her warm brown eyes and watched her run her eyes down his scarred, naked torso.

_HSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

Hermione looked at Severus, realising, she had never really **looked** at him before, she had seen him naked in the shower and obviously previous times they had sex, but she had never appreciated how delectable he actually was. Yes, his hair was greasy and his nose was hooked. But he had a well defined, slightly muscled body with broad shoulders with hair scattered across his chest trailing down his torso to…she licked her lips slightly at the thought, and he had a voice that was rich and velvety and his eyes were the darkest brown, almost black and so deep they made her shiver, she never looked in his eyes for long, for fear she could become lost in them and that just wouldn't do. Convenience, she reminded herself, that's all.

Her eyes travelled down his naked torso, scarred from the war, he had endured so much, and yet still would put others first before himself. She rubbed his thigh with her hand and scooted closer to him when he closed his eyes and groaned again. Yes she was definitely, positively soaking now. She cupped him over his pyjamas again, and then slowly slid her hand underneath, rubbing the tips of her fingers down his hard length.

She heard him hiss quietly and smirked to herself, with her fingers hooked under the elastic, she motioned for him to lift his hips, then she slid his pyjamas off and onto the floor. She stroked him and few times and kissed his chest, he smelt like sandalwood and spices as always, it was a comforting smell that reminded her she was home.

Home? She looked at Severus again. Lying back with his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. He had given her everything she wanted and he denied her nothing, he held her the whole time she had been in labour with their son, and never left her side when she needed him. He never pressured her to do anything and let her control what they did the majority of the time. He deserved so much more, more than her, more than she could ever give him.

She could have cried at the revelation. She actually loved him, didn't she?, she would be lost without him. He gave her everything and asked for very little in return, could he then, possibly love her too?

She placed small kisses down his torso and slowly took the tip of his cock into her mouth, he made a noise like a small yelp and his eyes shot open, staring at her. Locking eyes with his, she slid her mouth down his length smiling mentally as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she released him and gently straddled him kissing his chest and gently nipping his nipples with her teeth. He made a low howling noise and raised his arms to her waist stroking her sides and caressing her breasts as she wiggled on top of his erection.

She moved one of her hands down and gripped his cock and gently rubbed it between her soaking folds, then gently, slowly slid herself onto him.

Severus grabbed her hips, willing her not to move. Gods it had been too long, he felt his cock pulse and gritted his teeth hard willing himself not to cum. He was not going to spoil this. He has waited too long for her to show any interest in him in this way to ruin it by cumming as soon as he was sheathed within her.

He took his hands from her hips and glided them up to her waist, and gently rocked into her, allowing himself to get used to the intense sensation again. After a few deep breaths, he moved his hands to her hips and moved her slowly until she took control and started rocking on him harder, raising herself up and sliding back down over his cock making him groan loudly.

Hermione had forgotten how good the feeling of him being inside her was, and allowed herself for the first time, to let herself go, and fully enjoy being with him. She looked down at him lying with his eyes staring intensely at her and smiled at him, letting her eyes roam all over his body down to the part where their bodies joined.

Hermione leaned forwards and kissed him firmly on the lips, whimpering as his tongue darted out to meet hers, their tongues battled wildly with each other as they plundered each others mouths, relishing in the contact.

She lifted herself up slightly and plunged back down on him feeling him fill deep within her and listening as his groans became louder. Oh this was so good, why had she waited so long, she ground on him harder, feeling him start to thrust up to meet her as they both started to become lost to the sensations.

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSH_

He could feel himself getting close and gently rubbed and pinched her nipples as she rode him vigorously now. He could feel her walls beginning to quiver and bit his bottom lip willing himself to hold on. He gripped her hip with one had while pinching and plucking her nipples with the other, listening to her moaning increasing with every touch, he could feel her pulse around him and her juices were coating his cock making him pant harshly, and then with a squeal, she came, her walls tightening around him, pulsing, as she moaned his name, 'Severus…'

That was all it took for him, his own orgasm almost violently pulled from him as he spilled into her, pulsing for what felt like an age, his breathing ragged he stared at her flushed form, her breasts heaving, sitting astride him like a goddess. "Gods, I love you, Hermione" the words fell from his mouth before he had time to think or even consider what he was saying.

He watched her stare at him for a moment, before a brilliant smile lit up her face, then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply. He responded enthusiastically, entwining his tongue with hers. He didn't need to hear her say it back, just knowing she hadn't outright rejected him made his chest constrict and his heart pound.

He pulled her against him and shifted his weight to allow them to lie side by side, kissing and touching each other everywhere their hands and mouths could reach. He didn't know what he had done to deserve all these attentions today but he was certainly going to enjoy them while he was getting them. He had never before felt like he was so wanted, being touched and kissed and overwhelmed with need. He coughed a pathetic half laugh half cry at the attentions and pulled away starting at his wife's face. Gods she was so beautiful, he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and excused himself to go to the bathroom to use the toilet, brush his teeth and take a shower.

_HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

Hermione lay in the bed listening to the water run in the other room, wondering what had come over her today; she was never usually this wanton. Not that she was complaining, she felt close to tears, he said he loved her. She knew he meant it, but she had been so overwhelmed she hadn't said it back to him, and she desperately needed to now, she wanted him to know she felt the same. While Severus was still in the shower, she cast a quick cleaning charm over herself and quietly crept down the hall to check on Silus.

She opened their door to his room and looked at her three year old son sleeping soundly, he had Severus's straight back hair, but with the thickness of hers which made it less lank and softer and more healthy looking than Severus's. He had his fathers nose, although not as hooked, Silus's was smaller and fit his face well. His complexion was slightly sun kissed from playing outside during the summer. He was a handsome boy, Hermione thought, although she expected all parents thought their children were handsome. But Silus seemed to have taken his parents attributes and improved upon them. His eyes a dark brown with long eyelashes, he certainly would be a heartbreaker.

Re-casting the alarm charm so they would know when he awoke she quietly closed the door. She felt slightly shaking arms envelope her waist and allowed herself to sink backwards and lean backwards into the warmth of her husbands embrace.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus didn't know what to do next, he had left he shower only to find their bed empty and had panicked that she had run off, re-evaluating her earlier behaviour. Shit. He bolted out of the bedroom only to find her standing staring at their child, his child.

Severus never thought he would be a father, after the war had ended and everyone found out he was Dumbledore's spy, he had been allowed back into his old potion masters position at Hogwarts, he found people were curious about the part he played in the war, but curiosity wore off, once they realised he was still the same grumpy, sarcastic man, he always was and he found himself back in his solitary ways.

Apart from Hermione, she understood his sarcastic wit and had an intelligence that equalled his, perhaps, that was why he petitioned for her, he had never know a woman who was attractive to be either intelligent or witty.

He walked behind Hermione and circled his arms around her, nervously awaiting the rejection that never came. They had never been touchy feely with each other, talking and reading seemed to give them the mental stimulation they needed.

He couldn't go back to that now, not when she had shown interest in him, he had waited too long, hoping, but not expecting her to return his affections.

Severus touched her hair and gently moved it aside placing a tentative kiss on her neck. "Mmmmm" she groaned, encouraging him more.

"Hermione" Severus croaked, almost whispered to her.

"Do you ….. do you want me?"

_HSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

Hermione spun round and looked at her husband of 5 years, looking straight into his fathomless eyes,

"Oh, Severus, . . . ." she sighed. "How could I not?"

Her actions and feelings twards him were different, she didn't know why she had not noticed they had until today, they were more intense, deeper, like they had dug into her and she never wanted to let them go.

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSH_

Severus lifted his wife and carried back to the bedroom. Raising an eyebrow he smirked at her "We still have a couple of hours before classes start… "

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as he set her on the floor beside the bed, "mmmm maybe we could continue what I started earlier…." she said

"Did you enjoy yourself wife? ?" Severus asked as blood rushed to his groin.

Hermione smirked at him, " yes, it was. . . good"

'Good? Good?' Severus thought.. 'I'll show her good, she will be walking a penguin by the time I am finished with her'

and with that Severus lifted his wife onto the bed, his tongue plundering her mouth, kissing his way down her body, down her thighs to behind her knees. He placed his head between her legs and holding her thighs with his hands licked up and down her folds, making her shiver with excitement.

Severus smiled smugly, his head and tongue making his wife squeal with his ministrations, if she kept this up, he would have to cast a silencing charm on the room. He didn't want all of Hogwarts hearing them, .. then again. He delved his tongue deeply into his wife feeling her tremors around him, he groaned to himself, he was brick hard.

If she thought they'd go back to the way they were after this, she was sadly mistaken. Now he knew she was attracted to him, he was never pushy with her before, he never wanted to fell like he was forcing unwanted attentions onto her but now, oh now he would lavish her in everyway possible, as often as possible. He was not the roses and chocolates type of man, Hermione knew this, but oh, she would know she was his, and she would know he wanted her now.

Hermione started to squirm and mew at Severus's attentions oh gods how his tongue could make her feel. He slipped two long fingers into her as he lapped at her bud making her scream his name as she orgasmed.

Severus climbed on top of his wife, gently and slowly thrust into her, he could feel her aftershocks making his cock throb with pleasure. He lifted her legs slightly and held onto her buttocks massaging and squeezing them with his hands as he pumped into her, gods she was so wet and hot, he could not stop the grin escaping him as he licked his lips, still tasting her juices on them.

"Turn over, love" he said as he withdrew from her, missing the contact, she turned over onto her stomach and he pulled her onto all fours in front of him, raising himself onto his knees, he very gently pushed into her.

"OOoohhhh" Hermione groaned.

"Is it ok?" Severus whispered in her ear

"Oh yes, uh, oh, harder Severus" Hermione said spurring him on.

He thrust deeper into her with a long loud groan, oh how good she felt, He was never, ever going to let her go, he thrust deeply into her again hitting her cervix and she screamed and Severus for a moment thought he had gone to far.

"Oh yes, gods yes Severus" Hermione screamed.

Severus's eyes gleamed, oh she liked that, well he could give her plenty of that, slowly but thoroughly he thrust into her again, and again, until she was quivering all around him, her orgasm approaching, he could feel her walls tightening, little balls of sweat beading on his forehead.

He turned her onto her back so he could watch her face as she came and lay on top of her thrusting into her while licking her hard nipples and kissing her face. Hermione screamed when she came, mumbling incoherent nonsense and with a growl Severus spilled his seed into her with a sated grin.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms until the alarm charm on their son's bedroom woke them.

Severus cast a cleaning charm on them both and put his pyjama bottoms on, Hermione reaching for her nightie and putting it on just as Silus came bounding into the bedroom.

"Mummy, Daddy" he squealed. "Breakfast??"

Severus lifted his little boy into his arms and carried him into the kitchen as Hermione got dressed and joined them.

_SHSHSHSHSHSH_

Sitting at the kitchen table, Severus looked over at his wife and smiled. If he woke every morning like this he would be an incredibly lucky man. He wondered if Hermione knew neither of them had cast a contraception charm this morning. He looked at his son, he definitely wouldn't mind another child, or two.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Hermione touched his arm gently "Severus?" She said looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes dear?" His heart was racing, he felt like it would explode through his ribcage.

Hermione took a deep breath and then said

"I love you"

The end


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Epiphany

Sometimes we don't even notice when love has been with us all along.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Severus sat in his last class of the day, eager for it to finish so he could return to his rooms, he was always eager to get rid of the last class and settle down for the evening.

'_who am I kidding?_' he thought '_settle down, ha!, not likely_' he knew his son, while shy and a little bookworm, loved nothing more than chasing his little sister around his rooms until they either broke something, or ran out of steam.

Severus had come to realise that there was a huge difference between teaching children, and having your own, while he couldn't stand other people's children, he loved his own very, very deeply.

Just yesterday his daughter reaffirmed that fact when, at three years of age, she called him ridiculous, and she was right too! Little Acacia was already competing with her mother for the know-it-all title.

Severus entered his rooms with his hands full of parchment to mark. His six year old son took them to his desk when Severus felt little hands wrap around his calf as his daughter sat on his right foot and wrapped her arms around his leg so he could walk with her sitting there.

'_Children do the weirdest things'_ he thought to himself as Silus returned to give his a hug. Severus wandered, limping on the leg Acacia was sitting on with his left arm around his son as he ruffled his hair, into the kitchen looking for his wife.

"I have been accosted" was his opening statement

Hermione glanced at Severus and smiled, her daughter was wrapped around his ankle, her face pressed into his calf and her curly brown hair hiding her face.

"Acacia honey, aren't you getting a bit big for that now?" Hermione asked her

Acacia shook her head, still hiding it in Severus's leg.

"What's for dinner mum?" Silus asked her

"Your dad's favourite" Hermione replied

Severus smiled and gave his son a pat on the head as he bent down to pick up the little wriggling mass of hair that had currently given him cramp in his foot. He kissed his daughter and placed her on a chair at the table and walked over and embraced his wife.

"You spoil me too much you know" he muttered into her hair as he kissed her cheek.

"It's never too much, Severus" she replied " How was your day?"

"Horrible until about 5 minutes ago" He replied

"Mmmm I love you" Hermione said as he nibbled her neck

"and I love you, wife, very much"

They ate their dinner in relative silence, Severus savouring every piece of his roast beef.

Hermione only worked part time now, as they home schooled their children and she had become a fabulous cook, but then, she pretty much excelled in everything she did.

After dinner they talked and played with their children, (Severus had been teaching Silus the rules on wizards chess) before bathing them and putting them to bed.

Severus ran his hand though his sons straight black hair and kissed him on the forehead, before going into his daughters room and admiring his perfect little miniature Hermione, brown eyes, curly hair, and her mothers nose. He kissed her forehead then joined his wife in the sitting room, cuddling her as he looked into the fire.

"Are you ok Severus?" Hermione asked "You are very quiet"

"I am just thinking" he replied

"About what"

"….Hermione, how would you like to have another baby?" he said quietly

"What? You mean like now?"

"mmm …. Well?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded and Severus stood and took his wife by the hand, kissed her soundly and lead her to their bedroom.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note.**

**Thank you for reading and for all your reviews I appreciate that you took the time to leave some:)**

**I don't plan on doing a sequel, this was purely meant to be a one shot, I am currently working on my other story, any constructive critisism or views is appreciated.  
**

**I was bored earlier so I made a Hermione/Severus/Silus and Acacia on the sims and posted pics to my live journal account. I know, how sad is that! **

**Anyway you can view the pics here if you wish.**

http :/ tifara1 .livejournal .com/ (Remember take out the spaces)


End file.
